Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is a new alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He was scanned from P'andor in Too Hot to Handle. He was first used in The Forge of ''Creation.''' Species: Prypiatosian-B Home planet: Prypiat Body type: Humanoid Abilities: Generate intense heat, radioactive energy beams, Super strength. 1st appearance: } Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like hazard suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled without being damaged. Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens he represents an element, in his case, fire. The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. He can also channel his heat through the ground, resulting in massive geyser of magma. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyway due to him being made of energy). The only thing shown to cut the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable.He can melt something with his power. Big Chill has shown capable of diminishing NRG's powers. Ben 10: ghostfreak ubuot ghostfreak *ghostfreak is a ghost Sonorosian Adventures He is scanned from P'andor by the new Coretrix, and he is used immediately afterward. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appeared in Escape From the Infinimatrix being used by Albedo.He appeared again in the Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses crossover, being used by Evil Ben(POTO).He makes his first reappearance by Ben in Fusing Some Enemy Butt. Ben 10: Multi Trixes ﻿He appears as a normal alien, and, in one episode, came out of his suit. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles NRG reappears in ''Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles along with the other Andromeda aliens. Toby 10: Operation I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. NRG, or Sub-NRG as he was renamed, was scanned from the radiation left from when the Sub-Energon Z-Cube blew up. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, NRG now has black shoulders and thumbs. He can also shoot lava from his three eye things. Noah 10 In Noah 10, instead of being red, he is green. He also has an Ultimate form. Devlin 10 Appearences *Devlin Rising Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix It's a Ben 10,000 World (used by Ben 10,000 and Zac) Megatron rises (used by Zac) Return of the Brotherhood (2x, used by Zac) Ben 10: Superverse NRG will appear only one time and his appearence will be very brief. Gallery Aliens2 002.jpg|NRG in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles DarkNRG.PNG|Dark NRG NRG(SA).png|NRG in Sonorosian Adventures NRG True.jpg|NRG without his suit in BTMT NRG Version.png|NRG in Finn 10: Fusion NRG².png Sub-NRG.png|Sub-NRG Ultimate NRG.png|Ultimate NRG Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Energy Beings Category:Aliens in Toby 10 Category:Toby 10 Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Prypiatosian Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that can manipulate radiation Category:Armored Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Hero Category:Devlin 10 Category:Dragitrix Aliens Category:Devlin 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Fifth Element